C'est beau de rever!
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Bella fantasme sur son voisin de palier, mais ne sait comment l'aborder autrement que par le sempiternel "bonjour", elle échafaude alors des théories... OS LEMON


**Bonsoir chères lectrices (et lecteurs),**

**Je reviens avec un petit OS qui m'est venu lors de mes partiels lol**

**Certaines ont du mal pendant cette période, **

**moi comme je change d'orientation je me suis ennuyée pendant plus d'une heure et me suis donc occupée comme j'ai pu! ^^**

**Je tiens donc à préciser que c'est un One-Shot et non une fiction! il n'y aura pas de suite!**

**J'écrirais peu**t**-être un OS sur le ressenti d'Edward mais il ne sera pas mis comme un 2ème chapitre mais comme un OS à part entière!**

**Voili voilou, je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, je ne fais que les emprunter à notre très chère Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Je m'ennuyais, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de laisser le temps filer pour mon plus grand malheur. Quand on ne peut pas faire autrement, on s'occupe comme on peut. Je me mis à rêvasser sur mon voisin de palier. Un jeune homme aux yeux verts hypnotiques, des cheveux bronze, une silhouette élancée, finement musclée de visu, et un sourire charmeur à damner un saint.<p>

Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de lui adresser autre chose qu'un timide "bonjour" entre voisins. Je me mis à imaginer une discussion plus fournie, quelque chose qui pourrait nous rapprocher. Je plantai donc le décor, moi sortant de chez moi au même moment que lui ou encore une panne de courant incongrue. Ah oui, cette idée me parait hautement plus facile une demande d'aide, quoi de mieux pour éveiller chez un homme son côté chevaleresque ?

Aussi, je me verrais bien prendre une douche quand la panne aurait lieu, j'en sortirais, m'enroulerais dans une serviette et tenterais de remédier au problème toute seule, sans succès. Après des essais infructueux, je déciderais d'aller chez mon adorable voisin pour lui demander de l'aide (et non je n'ai pas de lampe torche et je n'ai plus de bougies !). Bien entendu, lorsque je quitterais mon appartement en laissant la porte ouverte, celle-ci claquerait fortement, me laissant comme deux ronds de flan, sans clés ni portable. Après avoir tenté bêtement d'ouvrir la porte avec ma force de moineau (soyons réalistes deux secondes), je me dirigerais vers celle du dénommé Edward Cullen, mon cher voisin au charme indéniable.

Je sonnerais, tremblante, et attendrais, honteuse, qu'il veuille bien ouvrir. Je patienterais et commencerais à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait sur l'homme qui hante mes nuits (mes jours aussi je l'admets !). Mon cœur battrait à tout rompre devant cette apparition. Il porterait un simple jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc et serait pieds nus.

_- Bonsoir._

Après m'avoir étudié des pieds à la tête, je bafouillerais face à son regard étrangement noir.

_- Bon… bonsoir._

_- Tout va bien? Vous semblez… hum… en difficulté._

_- Hum… oui. En réalité… je prenais ma douche. _Il me lancerait un regard bizarre. _Quand le courant a été coupé soudainement… j'ai voulu le rétablir, mais n'y parvenant pas seule… hum… j'ai pensé vous demander de l'aide… seulement au moment où je suis sortie, ma porte a claqué me laissant seule sur le palier et sans mes clés…_

Il m'étudierait un cours instant avant de déglutir et de me répondre, de sa voix sensuelle.

_- Entrez donc! Ne restez pas dehors dans cette…tenue._

Je me rendrais donc compte de la taille minimaliste de ma serviette – qui comme vous pouvez vous en douter ne cacherait pas grand-chose de mon corps, même malgré ma "petite taille" – et du fait que je serais encore mouillée. Après avoir rougi violemment, j'entrerais dans son appartement et me sentirais impressionnée d'être ici.

_- Hum… je… vous… hum… _Je lui ferais face en le sentant si indécis. _Vous avez donné le double de vos clés à quelqu'un? Un petit ami ou de la famille, pour vous sortir de cette impasse et vous éviter la venue d'un serrurier!_

_- Oui. _Je le verrais se figer à cette réponse, sans en comprendre la raison. _Ma meilleure amie doit l'avoir. Mais je n'ai pas de téléphone. Puis-je empr…_

_- Vous pouvez utiliser le mien si vous voulez! _J'acquiescerais._ Suivez-moi!_

Au moment où je le suivrais dans le salon pour atteindre le téléphone, il se tournerait brusquement, l'objet en main, et surprise par la rapidité de son geste, je lui rentrerais dedans, faisant tomber par la même occasion ma serviette au sol (la traîtresse!), sous le regard médusé d'Edward. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement face à ce regard qui brûlerait ma peau, je rougirais violemment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il se jetterait sur mes lèvres avec passion, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon nom, le pourquoi de ma "visite", le comment on en était arrivés là, lorsque sa langue rencontrerait la mienne. Mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, il caresserait sans aucune pudeur mes courbes, grognant de plaisir quand je gémirais dans sa bouche. Frottant mes pointes – durcies par le froid et l'envie de plus avec cet homme – contre lui, j'enroulerais mes jambes autour de sa taille, provoquant un frottement salvateur de mon clitoris sur la bosse de son pantalon, nous arrachant ainsi un gémissement rauque de plaisir.

Il passerait ses mains sous mes fesses et nous conduirait contre un mur, alors que je commencerais à descendre mes mains le long de son visage, de son cou, de ses épaules, pour venir finir sur les boutons de sa chemise. Je voudrais si fort toucher sa peau que j'arracherais la plupart de sa boutonnière sous l'effet de la passion, laissant le tissu atterrir au sol. Je me sentirais prête pour lui, il entamerait de délicieux coups de reins contre mon centre, nous faisant grogner de plaisir. Mes mains caresseraient avec dévotion son torse finement musclé comme je l'imagine, et lui quitterait ma bouche pour dévier sur mon cou, le dévorant à m'en faire gémir. Puis, il continuerait sa course pour prendre un de mes seins en bouche, s'amusant du bout de sa langue et de ses dents avec mon téton. Je me tortillerais de plaisir sous la stimulation.

Edward nous mènerait jusqu'à une pièce contenant un lit – sa chambre à n'en pas douter – et me déposerait dessus avant de se redresser et de me contempler avec envie, une envie animale, avec besoin, un besoin aussi vital que le mien, de le sentir sur moi, en moi, tout autour de moi. Son odeur m'obsèderait complètement, et me permettrait d'animer mes nuits par des fantasmes tous plus torrides les uns que les autres.

Ne supportant plus la distance qu'il nous imposerait en me reluquant, je me redresserais et commencerais à défaire frénétiquement sa braguette, afin de libérer l'érection qui semblerait m'appeler. Repoussant le jean à ses chevilles, il ferait un pas sur le côté pour l'ôter. Frottant son pénis à travers son boxer, je le verrais jeter sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de ma caresse. J'embrasserais son membre à travers le tissu, palpant le reste avec mes mains, sans oublier ses bourses. Il placerait ses mains dans mes cheveux, ronronnant de bonheur.

_- Bella… _murmurerait-il, haletant.

Je relâcherais mon nouveau jouet.

_- Comment… comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Bella? Je veux dire… seuls mes amis m'appellent comme ça… tu…_

Il se jetterait de nouveau contre ma bouche pour un baiser fougueux, me faisant taire par la même occasion.

_- Je… suis… très... attentif… quand… il… s'agit…de… toi, _m'apprendrait-il entre chaque baiser.

Sous le choc, je ne le sentirais pas descendre en mon centre jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud sur ma chair rosée et palpitante. Dardant sa langue vers mon bourgeon de nerfs, je halèterais d'anticipation et pousserais un cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle entrerait enfin en contact avec ma peau.

_- Hummm… Edward. _Gémirais-je en enfouissant une fois de plus ma main dans sa tignasse cuivrée, et serrant le drap de l'autre.

Il ferait glisser un doigt le long de mes cuisses avant de me pénétrer doucement avec, et d'entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je tirerais un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux et il grognerait contre mon clitoris, m'envoyant mille décharges de plaisir. Tout en s'activant de plus belle avec sa langue, il ajouterait un deuxième doigt, faisant redoubler mes gémissements. Recourbant ses doigts sur un point particulièrement sensible de mon vagin, je laisserais échapper un cri plus fort que les autres, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues sous l'intensité de l'attouchement. Il pomperait alors davantage, enhardi par mes gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Un troisième doigt viendrait s'ajouter et il s'activerait plus vivement sur mon clitoris, me faisant ainsi jouir en hurlant son nom et en crispant mes mains sur le drap et dans ses cheveux. Il continuerait encore quelques instants sa délicieuse caresse buccale pour faire prolonger mon orgasme fabuleux et remonterait me donner un baiser incroyable de sensualité.

_- Hum… tu es juste… magnifique quand tu prends ton pied!_

Reprenant un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normaux, je lui répondrais dans un sourire béat, entre ses baisers.

_- C'était le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie_. Je rougirais malgré le feu de mes joues déjà présent.

Je l'embrasserais avec tout ce que j'ai lorsque j'apercevrais son air fier et son sourire lumineux. Il serait magnifique, presque irréel.

J'enfouirais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à moi dans un autre baiser, et les glisserais le long de son dos pour finir sur ses fesses musclées, les palperais dans un sourire contre ses lèvres. Frustrée de ne pas sentir sa peau sous mes mains, je les faufilerais à l'intérieur de son boxer pour avoir un meilleur accès. Galvanisé par cet attouchement, il frotterait son érection sur mon sexe humide et lècherais ma gorge.

Voulant plus, je passerais une paume sur l'avant de son corps, et entreprendrais de descendre son boxer. Voyant que je n'y parviendrais pas seule de par notre position, il rirait à mon oreille (de façon tout à fait indécente si vous voulez mon avis, au vue de ce que cela provoque en moi), et me laisserais le pousser sur le dos de façon à pouvoir le surplomber et lui ôterais sa prison de tissu.

Arborant un sourire en coin, il me regarderait reprendre place sur lui, et faire parcourir mes mains le long de son torse fin. Il serait si beau (soupire!). Je pencherais ensuite la tête pour embrasser ses paupières, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres douces, son menton, son cou, et descendrais lentement vers son torse. J'agacerais ses tétons de mes doigts, de ma langue et de mes dents tout en pelotant ses abdos, pour finir sur l'objet de ma convoitise, le faisant gémir pendant toute la manœuvre.

J'enroulerais ma main sur son membre après l'avoir touché du bout des doigts, le faisant grogner de plus belle. Empruntant le même chemin que mes mains, ma langue migrerait vers le sexe de mon voisin si sexy. Il halèterait avant de retenir son souffle quand il verrait ma bouche au-dessus de son membre gorgé de désir. Je le taquinerais en le fixant droit dans les yeux et m'appliquerais à passer ma langue sur toute sa longueur avant d'engloutir son gland entre mes lèvres, en gémissant, faisant écho aux siens. Sous le plaisir qu'il ressentirait, il glisserait une main dans mes cheveux, me rendant plus humide.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient de ma main, de ma langue et de mes dents, il me demanderait d'arrêter, en me hissant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_- Bella… arrête… hum… je ne veux pas venir comme ça!_

_- Hum… ah non? Tu vois ça plutôt comment? _Dirais-je taquine.

Je ne saurais d'où me viendrait cette audace mais la lueur qui passerait dans ses yeux, il ne semblerait pas indifférent. Sans prévenir, il me retournerait sur le dos, provoquant chez moi un petit cri de surprise. Lui sur moi, entre mes jambes et voyant mon sourire, il tendrait la main vers sa table de chevet et extirperait un carré d'aluminium de son tiroir. Je lui prendrais des mains, l'ouvrirais avec les dents avec précaution et glisserais le latex sur le pénis de cet homme magnifique.

Après avoir taquiné mon entrée de son gland et avoir jugé de mon humidité, il donnerait un brusque coup de reins, l'amenant à buter au fond de mon ventre, dans un râle rauque partagé.

Il plongerait son regard émeraude et fiévreux dans le mien et ressortirait entièrement de moi, m'arrachant une grimace de protestation, avant de replonger dans mon antre aussi vite et fort que la première fois, provoquant des spasmes dans mon vagin, faisant trembler mon corps de ravissement. Suffoquant de plaisir, il lèverait mes deux jambes pour les passer sur ses épaules et recommencerait son manège avec autant d'ardeur, et accélèrerait le rythme sous nos suppliques.

Cette position serait divine, l'angle de pénétration magique. Il approcherait son visage du mien, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne, nos regards l'un dans l'autre.

_- Edward… Edward… je… hum… oui... là… oh mon dieu… oui… comme ça… oui!_

_- Bella… tu… es… si… serrée… là?... putain… comme ça?... humm!_

Encore deux coups de reins, nous viendrions ensemble dans un cri de pure jouissance.

_- EDWAAARD… hummm… OUIII… humm_

_- BELLAAAA… hummmm_

Il rabaisserait mes jambes – de guimauve – sur le matelas et se placerait sur le dos, m'emportant sur lui, toujours comblée par son membre.

Après avoir repris nos souffles, il soulèverait mon bassin pour sortir de moi et jetterait la protection dans un mouchoir.

Blottie dans ses bras, je me réveille, humide, heureuse et comblée par cet homme depuis maintenant 3 ans. Encore engourdie par mon "rêve", je regarde cet homme qui était autrefois mon voisin de palier. Vive les pannes de courant…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

**Vous vous attendiez à cela? ^^**

**Partagez vos ressentis avec moi grâce à la ptite bulle en dessous!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu =)  
><strong>


End file.
